


The Iron Bull...shit

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Series: Love Interest Bullshit [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: D/s mentions, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel Trevelyan and The Iron Bull redefine the parameters of their relationship while on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Bull...shit

When Bull told her that he wanted to be there for her, to allow her to forget about being Inquisitor he assumed she would see the offer in the same light he did: purely physical. And for the longest time they were on the same page regarding that. They were friendly outside of the bedroom, even flirty, but they didn’t do the things a couple would do.

They didn’t hold hands. There was no exchanging of sweet nothings. They didn’t fawn over each other in the tavern or act possessive in any way. It was the perfect arrangement, existing when Annabel, or occasionally Bull, needed it to, and then it wasn’t an issue the rest of the time.

Then something happened along the way. They had spent time together as friends, drinking and battling. They had spent time as lovers, rolling between the sheets and finding release. Somewhere between those two spaces, the lines got blurred. Annabel would go up on her toes to kiss him after a night of drinking. On the road, Bull would share a tent with her when he wasn’t sleeping under the stars, and nearly every morning began with light conversation and casual kisses.

Between their adventures outside of Skyhold and casual encounters at home feelings had developed between them. Something which drove him to feel possessive and protective, wanting to hold her in his arms always a keep away whatever came their way.

Annabel was exposed all the time. A proficient rouge in her own right, certainly, but she was facing an entire army and an Archdemon commanded by a crazy ancient magister. The danger she faced was endless and Bull would do almost anything to make it stop.

As a result, Bull found himself carrying their dynamic outside of the bedroom, searching for some way to claim her as his permanently. He had taken to walking in front of her when going up or down mountain faces, or even just steep hills. Ready to give her a boost or catch her, as the need may be. He took more blows than needed to make sure she stayed on her feet and as whole as possible. He ordered for her at the few inns they stayed at on the road, and always dictated when they would go to bed at night. Small things, certainly, but they made him feel better all the same. The small assurance of dominance and care helped him believe they would all make it through this, somehow.  

She took the changes in stride, smiling when he asserted himself and grumbling when he made her go to bed before she wanted. Deep down, she was happy to have these small decisions made for her, and reveling in the care it showed. It was hard to admit, but she was in over her head. She had agreed to something casual, even insisted that would work best with how busy she was. But somehow she always found time to spend with him, made him a priority in her life even without the formal commitment.

Annabel found herself giving in more and more to his small changes, and soon she realized that she wanted this. She wanted to be put the words out there and make things official, but she couldn’t tell if he wanted the same. Was he just showing her kindness as the Inquisitor? Or as Annabel? Or just as a lover? She hoped is was a combination of the last two.

Bull, thankfully, came to his senses enough for the both of them.

Bull sat her down, in the bedroom of another Dingy Inn, determination glinting in his eyes, “Annabel.”

“Bull.” She mimicked.

He smiled, “Are you alright?”

Her smiled only faltered a fraction, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he dragged out the word, “we’ve been on the road for a month and you haven’t hardly complained.”

“I just…” She sighed, “It doesn’t seem right for me to complain.”

“You can always complain to me,” he said carefully.

She smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I know, but… You’ve been doing so much for me and—“

“I’ll stop you there, Boss.” He said gently, a hand on her mouth, “I like doing things for you.”

“I… I mean we talked about it in here,” she waved her hand around the room, “But out there?” she waved her hand at the door and shrugged.

Shit. Bull sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. It creaked in protest but held strong, he was weirdly proud of the sad piece of furniture in that moment.

“This is my fault,” he said.

Annabel opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a look.

“It is,” he assured her, “I didn’t speak with you when I wanted to redefine our boundaries.” He rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he continued, “I want to take things outside of the bedroom, even a little.”

“In what way?” she asked.

Bull smiled, “Just small things. Let me help you out here and there. Help set a schedule, when I can.”

“You mean like when you tell me it’s time for bed and carry me there if I refuse?” She teased.

Bull nipped her shoulder, “Yes, like that.”

“I think I can deal with that, as long as you’re sure,” she acquiesced.

Bull smiled, “Of course I’m sure. I’m the one in charge here, remember.”

Annabel rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, the big bad Iron Bull, how could I forget.”

Bull pulled her close, “ _The_ Iron Boll.”

“Of course,” she said settling in beneath his chin. She listened to the strong beat of his heart and traced delicate fingers over the scars spanning his chest.

Bull hummed happily, tempted to lean back on the bed and pull her on top of him. He very nearly did so before Annabel spoke again.

“Does this mean we’re _dating_ dating now?” She asked softly.

Bull chuckled, “If you want to be.”

She paused to think it over quickly, “I think I do.”

He did flop back on the bed then, pulling her along so she was splayed out on his chest, hair slightly rumpled and cheeks turning pink.

“You could have asked,” she huffed.

Bull smiled, “Where’s the fun in that? Besides, you look beautiful from down here.”

Annabel rolled her eyes but flushed with embarrassment all the same. Bull was quick and easy with the compliments but she never failed to respond.

“What?” he asked, pressing the issue with a light voice and a quick kiss to the cheek.

“I just,” she glanced at him and then pulled a face, “I don’t think I’ve had a proper boyfriend before.”

Bull smiled wide.

“And aside from that,” she continued, ignoring his triumph, “One look at you says you’re _not_ a ‘boyfriend’. The word doesn’t fit.”

Bull pulled her down so he could kiss her quickly, “What about lover then?”

She wrinkled her nose, “What are we, in one of Varric’s novels?”

“We might be, who knows? The man writes like a beast.”

She laughed, “You know what I meant.”

Bull nodded, “I know. What about… Partner?”

“Significant other?” she fired back.

Bull thought for a moment before smiling wide and wicked, “ _Daddy and baby_?”

Annabel gasped and smacked his stomach loudly, forcing Bull to curl in on himself. He howled with laughter, as she kept hitting his sides and front with light taps.

She stopped and then sat up, moving away from him.

“Awww,” he said, still chucking, “Don’t be like that.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Bull cooed some more, “Baby come on…”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” she pouted.

Bull smiled wide, “Annabel…”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

The rumbling chuckle returned and she relented. There was no point in arguing the point. She rolled her eyes for effect, however, before she scooted back across the bed to him. He accepted her into the fold of his arms easily, smiling up at the ceiling and feeling at peace.

There they had it, it was out in the open. Something formal, existing outside of the bedroom.

“You know,” Bull started, “I’ve never had a girlfriend, or whatever, either.”

“No?” she asked, surprised.

He shook his head, “It’s forbidden under the Qun. I may have… drifted from the teachings, but that was one line I was never really willing to cross. With my official Tal-Vashoth status now… I suppose it’s time to figure out what it means to be a boyfriend.”

“If it helps,” Annabel said, “You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“Likewise,” he responded, hauling her in closer.

Annabel settled herself so her legs tangled with his, her slim limbs wrapping as best she could around his larger ones.

“So as boyfriend,” he said, “Can I touch your tits whenever I want?”

Annabel smacked him in the stomach again. 


End file.
